


After Practice Lessons

by ZarAlexander



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not sure about future development, Possible Iffy-con, Possible non-con, Possible pwp, Random short stories, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarAlexander/pseuds/ZarAlexander
Summary: There's a lot Katsuki Yuuri needs to learn, things that go beyond landing perfect jumps in his programs. And, as his coach, Victor feels the responsibility to teach him some life skills too. [Victor x Yuuri, Victuuri. Series of drabbles and one-shots, no real plot. Genres may and will vary. Will be updated on an irregular schedule, don't hate me!]





	1. Lesson 1: Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> 1\. English is not my native language. Mourn with me over my grammar mistakes. 
> 
> 2\. I've been having ideas on things to write about YOI for a super long time, Victuuri in particular. But I have failed so far to put them into a plausible plot for a longer story. Or, for the matter, to turn them into something longer than 200-300 words. But, as I was sad to leave those ideas unexpressed (sorry for you, lol), here I am with a collection of Short Stories.
> 
> 3\. Not sure about genres, especially going forward, as stories are unlinked, but I'll do my best to put warnings in individual chapters, in case something really dark or really "bad" happens in one of them - read at your own risk, though :) 
> 
> 4\. PWP will likely be a genre I'll cover, sorry.
> 
> 5\. Any feedback is appreciated. If you have any ideas on stories you'd like me to add as chapters, let me know too - I'll try to work on them if I like them! ;)
> 
> Note: as I have very little free time (being a manager is tough, folks), I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, but I hope that receiving some feedback will motivate me to write a bit more often!

In all the splendor of his naiveness, Katsuki Yuuri had always imagined that, in such a relationship, seeing each other naked would be one of the last steps.

His mind already had a pretty clear and completely laid out schedule, that started from things like holdings hands and hugging, moved to kissing and cuddling and only then touched the more “advanced” stuff – such as anything involving nakedness, for example.

Not that he had gone into too much detail on those things, of course, not even with his fervid imagination.

But, just like a carefully planned Grand Prix program, it only made sense to him that even with “that stuff”, it would be advisable to start easy, get warmed up and leave any “fireworks” for the final.

It was just a matter of gradual build up of skills, readiness and mental disposition – brief, it was something that worked, right?

Wrong.

Because, just like when building a skating program, as soon as Yuuri had gotten a taste of how many good things could be done and how soon they were realistically feasible, his excitement had been too much to contain.

And why should he “bargain” for a double toe-loop as his first jump, when he could very well be doing – or at least attempting – a quadruple Salchow? Or, to translate all of that into layperson's language, why should he bother trying to hold hands with Victor, seeing that he had already spotted the Russian in all of his naked glory?

Multiple times, moreover.

That's why, when his idol-turned-coach had gently cornered against the rink's border, to praise his efforts at the end of a particularly demanding training session, it had only seemed natural to Yuuri to lean forward and quickly smack his lips against Victor's, even if just for a second.

Had the Russian been surprised?

Yes, of course.

But not as much as Yuuri when Victor had smiled and bowed down to catch his lips again.

Who knew that “adult kissing” involved tongues as well?


	2. Lesson 2: Adult Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri realizes that "kissing" might be very different from "adult kissing".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with chapter 2.  
> Quicker than I expected, for once! Thank you for all the kudos.
> 
> Let me know what you think about this!

“You're so cute, Yuuri-kun! You kiss like a miniature vacuum-cleaner, you know?”

 

Now, if that was a compliment or not was really beyond Yuuri's mental faculties .

 

' Practice makes perfect ' ,  or so goes the saying.

 

However... 

How much practice is really necessary to truly master something? 

And is there a difference between a skill that just needs some more polishing and a lost cause? 

 

Because sometimes, despite all his efforts and dedication, Katsuki Yuuri truly felt there were some things that just escaped his understanding. 

 

Like the quadruple Salchow. 

Or the tongue thingie in kissing. 

 

“Just move it slowly, Yuuri-kun!” Victor kept saying every time “Like you're trying to savor the taste of every single bread crumb on a bite of katsudon. You need to be able to recognize every tiny shade – the sauce, the egg, the pork...” 

 

Ah, as if it was that  _easy_ .

 

Well, with katsudon it was – as happy as he was about his favorite meal, Yuuri's heart didn't stop every time he ate katsudon. 

 

It did, however, every time Victor kissed him.

And, specifically, every time his tongue traced his lips until Yuuri just let him come in to explore. 

 

So it was only natural for him to be completely dumbfounded, right?

Especially after the fourth or fifth skipped beat, coupled with the obvious lack of oxygen the act itself of kissing caused. 

 

That was the reason why his arms flailed around, helplessly, and he ended up making some weird noises that reminded Victor of “a very hungry man eating ramen.”

 

He doubted that was very elegant – his time abroad had taught him a lot of foreigners thought that sound was disgusting. 

 

Sigh.

 

Did Victor find him disgusting? 

He had always defined himself “innocent”, but was he just... a noob? In a bad sense? 

 

Yuuri sighed, looking up at the Russian as he made a pretty spot on impression of a vacuum cleaner and then laughed heartily. 

 

“Well, sorry if I'm not as good as you!” he couldn't help but blurt out, skating away from him. 

 

Victor tilted his head to the side, blinking a couple of times. Then, with his usual smile, he closed the distance again with a couple of elegant, soft strokes. 

 

“Don't be angry, Yuuri! It just means you need more repetition.”

 

“Repetition?” 

 

He earned a nod, “In Russia we say that 'Repetition is the mother of learning.' So, just repeat?”

 

“Repeat?”

 

“Yes. Kiss me more?”

 

But, even if Victor had just invited him to “kiss him more”, he was the one who actually bowed down first, catching Yuuri's lips in a sensual dance – and, of course, halting his heartbeat for the umpteenth time. 

 

“And then, Yuuri-kun,” the Russian whispered against his skin “all these little sucking sounds you make every time... they are very promising, you know?” 

 

_ Promising? _

His perplexed face was met by yet another grin.

 

“You'll see when the time will come.”

 

Katsuki Yuuri had no idea what his coach was talking about.

But the fact that he winked as he spoke did scare him a little.

 


	3. Lesson 3: Natural Talents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There were some things Katsuki Yuuri was naturally good at."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kind comments and for all the kudos!
> 
> Let me know what you think about it and if you want me to write about anything in particular!

There were some things Katsuki Yuuri was naturally good at.

 

Like getting fat.

Or eating three katsudon bowls in a row – which incidentally lead to getting fat.

 

So yes, he was definitely _very_ good at that.

 

However, apparently, there were other things he was skilled at, in Victor's opinion – he was resilient, he was hard working, he was gracious.

 

“And then, Yuuri-kun, you never give up! And you can be pretty bold if you want! I like it! This is deeeeeefinitely a natural talent!”

 

Oh?

So “being bold” was a talent, apparently?

 

Weird, Yuuri had always called that feeling “panic”.

 

Nonetheless, that was an interesting discovery – one he was more than willing to test.

Definitely, he was very curious about how bold he could really get.

 

And, most of all, if Victor would still like it, in that case.

 

That's why Katsuki Yuuri's lips quivered as he heard Victor approach his room in the darkness – would he even like the “surprise”?

 

***

 

Victor Nikiforov gasped as he switched on the light.

 

Naked on his bed, as perfect as a sculpture, Yuuri was looking up at him with an unreadable expression.

 

“It looks like I can keep your eyes on me even outside the rink.” he murmured, and his effort to keep his voice level was evident.

 

And incredibly cute.

He took a step forward, letting his hand caress slowly the definite curve of Yuuri's waist, his cold fingers melting under the heat of his soft skin.

 

“Oh, Yuuri... how could I ever get enough of this?”

 

“Then take as much as you want?”

 

A white hand pulled him down, making him stumble on the bed.

 

 


	4. Lesson 4: Public Displays of Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Warning - might contain spoilers for episode 7, read at your own risk!]
> 
> Thank you for all the kind comments and kudos - please, keep 'em coming!  
> I don't have much free time, but as this collection is mostly short, I'll to keep the updates as regular as I can :)

If asked to name something so characteristically un-Japanese, Katsuki Yuuri would surely pick “public displays of affection”.

 

It was something that always shocked him, during his time in the USA – how freely they would hug, kiss and, generally speaking, just be close to one another in front of people.

 

Well, at least Japanese people were not the only ones not too enthusiastic about being all “lovey-dovey” - to use a term he had learned in Detroit – in public, so Yuuri wasn't really sure who was the weird one there.

 

Like, Russians too?

He had heard they wouldn't even smile to others in the street – they even had a saying, apparently, that only stupid people smiled without a reason.

 

But maybe... that didn't apply to _all_ Russians?

 

It had been just a moment, a bare second, but it had been _real_.

 

Their lips had touched, they had brushed against each other and Yuuri's sleep-deprived mind couldn't help but think that it was so much different to kiss Victor under the spotlights, surrounded by the off-tune buzzing of spectators and journalists.

 

Did he miss the hushed calmness his dim-lit room radiated at night?

Did he miss the moon rays filtering through the shoji door?

 

No, not really.

 

Victor was with him, that was all that mattered.

And he didn't really know if Victor had surprised him more, or if he had been the one to give the Russian the shock of his life, with his bold but shaky quadruple flip.

 

Because he was happy.

 

Two hours later, the video was already on YouTube.

Yuuri watched it over and over again, his heart beating faster and faster as the screen gave him back the image of Victor running towards him.

 

At least, though, he could still retain his pride, by the looks of it.

The camera's angle wasn't that great, and Victor's arm had made the kiss not too obvious – which was great, especially because he was pretty sure mum and dad were watching.

 

Oh, also the director had zoomed out pretty quickly, to focus on the reactions of the public, or, at least, to unfocus from two men suddenly rolling together on the ice.

 

So yeah, _that_ wasn't on video, no – the part his heart would cherish forever, the only part that counted.

 

_'I love you Yuuri.'_

_'I love you too.'_

 


	5. Lesson 5: Private Displays of Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not extremely satisfied with this chapter! Let's see how it goes! :)

The pale light of the bedside lamp sparkled behind Victor's head, framing it like a slightly clouded halo.

 

Yuuri looked up at him, his eyes taking in every tiny detail of the Russian's face – the curve of his parted lips, the way his silver hair traced the outline of his cheeks.

 

“Are you sure, Yuuri...?”

 

Victor's voice was unusually hushed, and his words were followed by his hands caressing the back of Yuuri's thighs, slowly lifting them until the Japanese's legs were resting on his shoulders.

 

Breath caught in his throat, he nodded, closing his eyes.

 

“Y-Yes...”

 

He fully expected it would hurt more – for real, he did.

But, just like a lot of things in Yuuri's recent life, the anticipation had been a lot worse than the real deal.

 

The moment his body connected with the person he loved, so intimately and deeply, all his doubts and anxiety vanished like melting ice.

 

Victor bowed down, taking Yuuri's hand and kissing its palm.

 

“... does it hurt?”

 

“N-No...”

 

A smile welcomed his words.

Yuuri let his hand – the same one Victor was still holding – roam to the other man's cheek, caressing it, feeling it, cupping it tenderly.

 

“You could never hurt me...” he added after a moment, his fingers sliding to the back of Victor's head, to push him closer, until their lips could meet.

 

“... what did I do to deserve you, Yuuri?”

 

The Japanese chuckled, catching Victor's mouth in a tiny kiss.

 

“I don't know, but I can tell you that I was hooked the moment you said you liked katsudon, you know? That was a sign.”

 

“A sign?”

 

“Mmm-mmm. How could I not love somebody who likes katsudon?”

 

Victor Nikiforov smiled again.

 

“Never change, Yuuri, I beg of you.”


	6. Lesson 6: Commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT: set after the most recent anime episode (episode 9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's probably a bit too fluffy for me? :)
> 
> Anyway, as I'm very close to the amazing goal of 1000 hits for this story, here's a question for you - would you like a special chapter when/if I hit 1000? Yes, no, maybe? Let me know! :)

They stood in silence.

 

The Fukuoka Airport train station was nearly empty at that time of the night, but Yuuri didn't really mind.

 

“... so...” he cleared his throat “... how is Makkacchin doing?”

 

The dog wiggled the tail as his name was called.

 

Victor smiled.

 

“He's okay.” he commented, voice low “It was very scary though. The veterinarian was considering surgery and that would have been risky...”

 

Yuuri nodded.

Makkacchin didn't look as if he had just gone through Hell and back.

 

Tough dog, indeed.

 

“... what about you, Victor? How are you feeling?”

 

The smile broadened.

 

“I'm fine, _now_.”

 

The way the stressed that last word made Yuuri blush.

 

“I... I am fine _now_ too...” he babbled, hiding his face behind the scarf almost defensively.

 

Victor beamed at his reiteration of “now” and he leaned forward, kissing the tip of Yuuri's still exposed nose.

“Was Yakov scary....?”

 

The Japanese nodded, maybe a bit too vehemently, since Victor just ended up laughing harder.

 

“That much?”

 

“... he's not like you.” Yuuri shrugged “Although he did deliver some very accurate critique, just like somebody else I know...”

 

Victor leaned in again, his lips brushing against the smaller man's ear.

 

“Not sure if that's a compliment or not, Yuuri...”

 

“I thought everything was a compliment to a showoff like you.”

 

Yuuri winked.

Victor laughed again, softly, until his voice faded into the silence of the empty station, barely broken by the announcement of a Rapid Direct for Hataka approaching on track number 3.

 

“... Yuuri?”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“... would you ever marry me?”

 

The Japanese kept staring ahead, gaze focused on the shiny tracks.

 

“... well. Here, it's illegal. Doesn't seem much better in Russia, either.”

 

He tried to laugh, but when he turned back, Victor's gaze was dead serious.

Yuuri looked down.

 

“... that's a silly question.” 

 

The Russian seemed to be taken aback by that remark, so much that his expression looked almost... _hurt_?

 

Blushing, Yuuri spoke up again.

 

“It's silly because you already know the answer. You showoff.”

 

The 3.44 AM Rapid Direct for Hataka speeding past the station ended up being the perfect soundtrack for a kiss.


End file.
